Hardcase
Hardcase was a clone trooper who served under Captain Rex and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker in the 501st Legion. He was known to be very hyperactive due to a leak in his cloning tube. Hardcase developed a friendship with troopers Jesse, Kix, and Fives. He was involved in many conflicts/battles on many planets such as Saleucami until his death on Umbara. History Battle of Mimban Hardcase fought during the Battle of Mimban lead by Jedi General Laan Tik. During the battle, Tik was killed by a blaster bolt. Jar Jar Binks, surprisingly, was made leader of the battle after that. Battle of Saleucami In the process of capturing General Grievous and rescuing Jedi Master Eeth Koth, the Jedi Council tracked Grievous, thanks to Koth's hand signals, to the Saleucami system. After a fierce space battle and rescuing Koth, the cyborg General escaped to the planet surface with the remaining droids. In order to stop him, General Obi-Wan Kenobi led the siege on the planet in the year 21 BBY. and Kix on Saleucami]] Captain Rex, along with troopers Hardcase, Jesse, and Kix, along with the 212th Battalion, accompanied the General in the search. After finding an escape pod, Kenobi ordered Rex, Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix to track down Grievous. The four took BARC speeders and drove through the land. But two commando droids were sniping and shot Rex, who flew back on his speeder. The droids tried to escape but Jesse ordered Kix and Hardcase to chase them, and they successfully destroyed the droids. Kix found that Rex was in no condition to fight, and Jesse spotted some farm animals. Hardcase asked what the purpose was, and Jesse explained where's there dominant animals, there's a farm. The three troopers escorted their captain to the farm, but the Twi'lek owner saw them as intruders. The troopers explained they needed a place for their captain to rest, and the Twi'lek, who's name was Suu, let them put Rex in her barn. Rex gained consciousness, but Kix told him he had to relax and that he was in no condition to fight. Rex then appointed Jesse as leader, and the three troopers left. Kenobi contacted Jesse to engage Grievous from the opposite side. After engaging the droids, Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix destroyed some battle droids, but their mission failed when Grievous escaped on a shuttle. They were later reunited with Rex, who was fully recovered. Battle of Umbara During the second half of the Clone Wars, Hardcase was assigned with the rest of the 501st and 212th Battalions to retake the shadowy world of Umbara. Hardcase reaccompanied his comrades Jesse and Kix along with ARC Trooper Fives, Dogma, Tup, and Sergeant Appo. After Jedi Padawans Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano broke through the Separatist blockade guarding the planet, Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker briefed the troopers about the mission. Kenobi briefed the troopers that he and Generals Pong Krell and Saesee Tiin would attack from the south while Anakin led his battalion from the north. He also added the importance of taking the capital. Z-95 Headhunters engaged some Umbaran starfighters while protecting the gunships. The majority of the 501st, save for a gunship, made it to the ground, where they took several casualties. Hardcase, Tup, Fives and another trooper ran into a local creature of Umbara, known as a Vixus. The trooper was eaten, but Fives avenged him by killing it with a thermal detonator. The 501st, including Hardcase, made their way to a trench where they briefly rested. While they were resting, the Umbarans ambushed them, alongside a millicreep probe droid, which killed several troopers. Hardcase and Tup would fire relentlessly at the droid, when the Umbarans attacked. Skywalker destroyed the probe while fending off Umbaran fire. Rex suggested they all move out of the trench so they could call in an airstrike. The remaining 501st retreated to a position far from the trench, which was bombed by Odd Ball in his Y-wing fighter. Soon after the trench was bombed, Krell would arrive in a gunship and told Skywalker that Chancellor requested him to return back to Coruscant and that he would watch after his troops in his absence. Krell ordered them to commit a full forward assault. Hardcase wasn't extremely thrilled at this, but he did his best to boost his brothers' morale. The troops began a full forward march on the path, rather than the original plan of sneaking around and attacking the enemy on all sides. The path was layered with mines, which caused the deaths of Ringo and Oz. The troops began to move with caution until the Umbarans ambushed them again and killed several men of the 501st. Rex called for the retreat. As soon as they were in range of reinforcements, Hardcase turned around and "Made them Eat Meat!" as he said. Krell and Rex got into a heated argument, which Rex won. After the argument, the Umbarans once again attacked. The group were able to fend off the Umbarans, but took heavy casualties. They then were assigned to take a nearby Umbaran airbase that was supplying arms to the capital. While advancing, the troops were ambushed by Umbaran worm tanks. While running from a tank, a trooper was trampled and injured. He gave his RPS-6 rocket launcher to Hardcase. The remaining troopers devised a plan to trap the tanks and blow them up all at once. After finishing off the tanks, they ventured further into the unknown territory, before meeting resistance by other Umbaran tanks, that were impervious to rockets. Hardcase and Fives were then tasked with acquiring enemy starfighters and attacking the tanks with them. The two had very little trouble doing so, but ran into another creature of Umbara, a Banshee, and one Umbaran, who they took care of immediately. The two dispatched the tanks with ease after acquiring the starfighters and were able to take the airbase. After taking the base, Krell had many of the clones working on all sorts of things. He had Jesse stacking ordinance, Fives and Hardcase were working in the hangar, while he had Rex at his side for the majority of the time. Krell devised a new plan to take the capital, or rather his original plan. He was going to have the 501st commit another full frontal assault. They then discovered that a supply ship was supplying missiles to the captial. Fives, Jesse and Tup were outraged at this, Rex would argue on the General's behalf, while Hardcase remained quiet on the matter. The clones planned to go through with the plan, though Krell and Rex had ordered them not to. Fives had devised the plan and decided to go through with it after he had two volunteers: Jesse and Hardcase. The three fighters plan was to destroy the supply ship, by using a tactic Skywalker had once used. The group took Umbaran starfighters to destroy the ship, and somehow got no one, Umbarans or Republic ships, to shoot at them. The three got into the supply ship, only to be spotted by droids. The droids put up the ray shields around the generator; the clones target. The three ships came to a halt and began to open fire on the droids aboard the ship. Hardcase dismantled his fighter and exited his fighter. He ran into the generator room and ordered the others to retreat. He threw the dismantled part of his fighter into the generator, causing it to explode, killing him and destroying the ship. Though most of the clones were proud of their brother's victory and glad they wouldn't have to die by missiles, Krell ordered Jesse and Fives to be court-marshaled for their treason. The two would be put in the brig and were to be executed. It was later discovered that all of Krell's plans were to kill the clones and that he had been against the clones and Republic the whole time. Personality and Traits Hardcase did not seem to care much about how Krell commanded his troops, while others downright rebelled against him. Hardcase tried to boost his brothers morale at dyre moments. He loved fighting with heavy weapons including the Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and the RPS-6 rocket launcher. He was a amateur pilot, as many of his brothers made a point of stating. Appearances * "501 Plus One"—''Age of Republic Special 1'' * (First appearance) * * * * (Appears in flashback(s)) References Category:501st Legion Category:Dead characters Category:Clone troopers Category:Tattooed clone troopers Category:Clone heavy weapons specialist Category:Rex's squad